Justice League: Death and Reborn!
by ThePuzzler280
Summary: The Earth was busy as usual with heroes fighting other day with crimes. They were prepared for marriage of Batman and Wonder Woman. But they were unprepared for return of old friend and destruction by stronger villains and death of fellow members of Justice League and rise of deaths and reborn! You will have read this to find out… BM/WW, SM/LL, GL/HG, etc..
1. Prologue

**Justice League:**

**Death and Reborn!**

* * *

The Earth was busy as usual with heroes fighting other day with crimes. They were prepared for marriage of Batman and Wonder Woman. But they were unprepared for return of old friend and destruction by stronger villains and death of fellow members of Justice League and rise of deaths and reborn! You will have read this to find out…

**A/N: I'm making everyone married… Well, few people in this story… and some OCs in this story are mine. I don't own those heroes nor Justice League. If I did, I won't let Superman and Wonder Woman date... They don't match well! I prefer Superman and Lois Lane as Batman and Wonder Woman together! Also this is partially based on Justice League Unlimited but instead of have too many members in Justice League, I'm splitting into two major leagues: JL, and JLI. Also Teen Titans (based on Teen Titans and Young Justice shows), Birds of Prey is making cameo in this story along with other cameo appearances of some people.**

**Did I forget to mention this is purely AU with few DCCU appearances? Well, this is now. **

**BM/WW, SM/LL, HG/GG, NW/DT, R/WG and other couples that I can keep naming but I won't.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Prophecy of Coming War

"_Something Terrible Will Come!_

_A Hero That Dies Will Be Reborn!_

_Six will become Seven Once More!_

_But Darkness Will Cometh To Tear The Earths apart!_

_With Help of Seven's Arch-enemies And His Army!_

_He Will Be Succeed Destroy Other Earths!_

_But Only One Can Stop Him…_

_With Help of His Friends!_

…_But At Terrible Cost of Their Souls…_

_Seven become Six Once Again…_

_World Will Be Never Being Same Again…_

_Till Darkest War Cometh…_

_One Hero Will Come Back From Death To Save Them All!"_

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Sadly, I dont own any of those characters... If I do, Then i want BM/WW together and SM/LL rather than SM/WW and BM/CW! Anyway, here is Chapter One of Justice League: Death and Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Meeting in Watchtower

_June 13__rd__, 2010_

"Cheetah. Abra Kadabra. Malefic. Two-Face. Amon Sur. Killer Frost. Lex Luthor." said the man in gray reinforced Kevlar suit with his gauntlets that have three fins and mask, fearsome cowl with pointed ear. He also have black cape with pointed ends and have black bat symbol on his chest. Also he has dark gold belt with many gadgets in it. "They disappeared off grid of the earth. Their last location was outside near Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Did you alert the authorities, Bruce?" asked woman in tight red with blue bottom with stars, black pants that has gold double 'W' across her chest and silver gauntlets. She also carries Lasso of Truth by her hips. She also wears red with white strip boots.

"Yes I did, Princess. I sent Superman and Martin Manhunter to find clues that may lead us to their location." said Batman.

"But?" said other light reddish orange hair woman in green and yellow suit with wing and helmet that look like a hawk.

"There is no but. However, we will have to wait till Flash and Green Lantern return from crime scene, Shayera." said Batman.

"Here!" said Flash II. "I beat you, John!" He is former Kid Flash after Wally West disappeared into Speed Force with Superman-Prime during Infinite Crisis that cost many heroes' lives with few people resurfaced from dead. His name is Bart West, son of Wally and Linda West as they married long time ago and have him and Iris, who became Impulse, member of Teen Titans. His costume is mixed of his Kid Flash and late Flash costume.

"No fair! You had 2 minutes head start, Bart!" pouted Green Lantern.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Batman.

"Uh-oh, someone in trouble!" singed Hawkgirl as Wonder Woman slightly giggled at Hawkgirl but sobered up.

"IS THERE REASON WHY YOU GUYS ARE LATE TO THIS MEETING AS I TOLD YOU TO COME HERE 5 MINUTES AGO AFTER CLEARED THE SCENE?"

"I couldn't find anything around the crime scene that connects murder of former board member of Luthor Corps to 'Injustice Gang'." stated Flash II.

"I haven't find anything either. My ring said this was clean hit and was shot twice in chest. Both bullets hit at same time but the bullets are not in his chest or anywhere near his body." commented Green Lantern.

"That sound like Two-Face but why would he want to kill Luthor's former board member?" asked Wonder Woman. "I mean what he gained from this?"

"I don't know, Princess. This isn't him. I know him well to not kill outside of Gotham City often as he wished to. He always has reason to kill by flipping his coin but I found it abandoned in his cell in Arkham Asylum." said Batman as he pulled the coin out of his belt pocket.

"Something strange is happening there." said Superman as the last two members enter the meeting room. Superman and Martian Manhunter were in Las Vegas tracking their last know location but found nothing. "We couldn't find any trace or anything in there…"

"I already alerted to Justice League International, Titans (West) and Teen Titans to watch out for them." said J'onn.

Batman sighed, as he got up from his seat and now is staring at outer space, looking at Earth. Superman understood why he sighed, he want Wonder Woman's dream wedding to go perfect without any interruption. Other founders understood too as they want to enjoy the wedding without worrying about other villains' disappearances and ambushes from them.

"The meeting is now adjourned." said Superman as Batman nodded. The other founders left except Batman and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman got up from her chair and walk toward Batman, as she put her arm around Batman chest and kiss his cheek.

"Bruce… We can postpone the wedding till later if this worrying you so much." said Wonder Woman.

"No, Diana… I can't let that happen. I don't want to postpone your dream wedding you deserve." said Batman as he turn around and holding her in his arm as he kiss her red lips. Diana softy sighed as she always loves kissing Batman.

"You know all I always dream was being with you, Bruce. I don't want you worry too much. We can do private wedding with founders, your family, closest friends and my mother at your manor than doing it at Themyscira."

Batman and Wonder Woman started dating after Wally's death that tore Justice League apart and nearly dissolved it till Batman and Wonder Woman brought it up and introduce Flash II to founder meeting after they battled against late Flash's enemies. He was introduced as honorary founder, since his father was original founder. Other founders agree to it except Green Lantern, who objects that he is too young to follow his father's steps. He got angry and walked out as Batman rebuffed his objects as said he is immature to stop this kid's dream to follow legacy of Flash. Green Lantern relented to the idea after got handful shouting from his girlfriend, Hawkgirl. He, later that same day, apologized to Flash II and both have become good friends and partners ever since.

"Are you sure you want to do at our manor than do at your paradise island, Princess?"

"Yes, Bruce and beside isn't our honeymoon in Caribbean island at your new constructed Wayne Hotel?"

Batman smiled, as his smiles are only reserved for him. Sure he smile often since he dated her but he have special smile for her that make her feel special for it. Also she is one responsible for new department at Wayne Enterprises and is Head of that department known as Department of Wayne Hotels. She has small dream of running department and want to have hotels in some exotic places so she begged Bruce and Lucius to create Department of Wayne Hotels. Both approved and their first hotel was in Gotham City and their first international hotel was in Caribbean Island where they will have their honeymoon together.

"No, it will be our soon." Wonder woman smiles when Bruce said 'our', it make her feel happier to make decision long time to get in love with Bruce during their missions together. "Alright, if you want to marry in our manor, you will get marry in it."

She love him lot and can't wait till she become Mrs. Wayne as she always want to be since she found out his secret identify. She hopes she will carry Wayne Legacy and perhaps Batman and Wonder Woman legacy but she hope she won't continue it soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know or don't know if Wayne Enterprises don't have Department of Wayne Hotels or whatever but I want to have one in my story anyway and I want Diana to be head of this department anyway. Plus I have Antiope as Ambassador of Themyscira (She is trained to behave good and proper by Diana, Bruce and Clark) after Diana decide to step down to work with Bruce. This is my story and I'll write the way I want this to go. If you don't like it, don't read this then. Without further notice, please give a review!**


End file.
